A Thousand Years
by BeautifulLiexx
Summary: They say everyone has a soul mate. In your first life you will meet them and fall in unforgettable love. Throughout your next lives you will find them until your love in finally acted upon in the way it was meant to be. Will Marley and Jake always be torn apart? Or will fate be in their favour for once?
1. Chapter 1 - France 1800

_They say everyone has a soul mate. In your first life you will meet them and fall in unforgettable love that can never be forgotten throughout your next lives. But there will always be one person that will try and blind to and steer you away from your mate. You may fall for this person before your soul mate._

It was the year 1800. June 13th to be exact. It was Marley's 16th birthday and her rich parents had decided to throw her a ball in celebration and hoping that they would find a good enough husband for her. Marley hated the idea of getting married to someone she barely knew but she knew it would happen and her future husband would probably be found tonight by her father. Marley put up with the party for an hour or so, before going for a walk in the garden

The breeze in the summer air was comforting as she walked through the maze of trees and colourful plants. The wind fluttered her hair behind her shoulders and she looked up at the sky. She saw the millions of twinkling stars and sighed contently. Marley carried on walking for a while, nervously fiddling with her hands in front of the blue fabric that covered her stomach. She walked to the middle of the garden and sat down on the stone bench. She lost track of her thoughts and could have been sitting there for a hour until she heard someone talk.

"Miss Rose" Said the man and Marley's head snapped round. She watched as he bowed to her. She got up, placed her hand in his and curtsied. She smiled as she got a better glimpse of what he looked like. Marley would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive "It is a pleasure to finally meet you at such a fine occasion" he said with a friendly smile as they sat on the bench

"I'm not as excited about this as my parents" Marley sighed "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name" She said turning to face him slightly. He was trying to take in the full extent of her beauty, which was impossible as in his eyes she was truly extraordinary and no one else compared to her in any way, shape or form.

"Jake Puckerman" The man said with dazzling smile that would have knocked any girl off of her feet. "I am the youngest of me and my brother. Now that my brother is engaged to Miss Fabray, my parents are frantically trying to find me a wife" Jake said with a slight chuckle towards the end of the sentence. Marley couldn't help but join in with the laugh

"It is the same with my parents, Mr Puckerman" Marley said flashing him a shy smile, which he found incredibly cute. "Now that I have turned 16 years of age my parents want me to marry a bachelor, but I wouldn't get to choose, I'd have who they got me" Marley sighed and Jake edged an inch closer to her and took her hand.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Miss Rose" Jake said with a smile, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. Marley blushed and turned away slightly, which made Jake slightly happier as he knew she had fallen for him "Miss Rose, You are a truly extraordinary woman" He said with a smiled which made her turn towards him and giving him another shy smile in return

Then, Marley's blue eyes met the dark brown that were Jake's and in that moment they both felt safe and at home. Jake moved a hand up to stroke her cheek and Marley leaned into the touch, blushing slightly. She'd never been touched with such affection by someone like Jake before. The next thing she knew was that his lips met hers briefly and gently.

Jake pulled away and looked into Marley's eyes again feeling tiny sparks fly between them. Marley's blush turned a brighter shade of pink as he looked into her eyes "You are truly beautiful" he sighed and removed his hand from her cheek.

Eventually the silence was broken by another voice "Miss Rose, Your father wishes to see you back in the great hall, dancing with the possible bachelors" said the voice which Marley recognised as her father's friends son, Ryder. He stood for a minute until Marley turned her head to him

"You go ahead Mr Lynn, I shall catch up with you" Marley said with a polite smile and watched Ryder walk away. Marley turned back to Jake and smiled innocently "Meet me here tomorrow at this time" She smiled as she stood up and pressed their lips together again "Goodbye Mr Puckerman" and Jake watched the girl he love walk away.

They met many times on the bench in the garden. That was until Marley was married to Ryder, which broke both hers and Jakes heart. After they married they only met a few more times but never shared 'I love you's like they did before. Eventually Jake told Marley that they should not see each other any more, which broke both of them. Without each other they were both nothing and they both soon realised that. But there was nothing either of them could do. They would just have to live without each other.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I got bored and this just came out of my mind. I have no idea where this one is going so this should be fun. I'll update ASAP :)

- Alice xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 - America 1955

_In your second life you will meet your soul mate and fall in love just like your first life. Accept this time something will feel slightly familiar about the, but not so much that you can remember it exactly. The circumstances you meet your soul mate will always be different._

Jake road his motorbike along the highway. He'd just got out of prison and was on his way to the next town along to disturb the people of the town and hopefully wake them up and make them see the impact that music and love can have on their lives. He passed the sign of the town to fast to read it and carried on driving until he reached the town square. He noticed his bike began to sound weird as he pulled over by a bar titled "Sylvia's Honkytonk Bar".

Jake laughed to himself as people came rushing from all directions to see what all the noise was. Most of them just stared. One man dressed in overalls was checking out his bike, standing by a woman with who looked like a waitress. Next to them there was a small girl who was trying to straighten her skirt and talking to a skinny boy with glasses. He'd decided he liked these people without even talking to them.

"Hey guys," He said walking over to the group of people "The names Jake. I'm just a roustabout with a song in my heart and a love for the ladies" Jake said with a wink in the girls' direction. She smiled and blushed, although the woman didn't seem to like him and gave him a look that could kill. "I was riding my bike and it started to make a jiggly-wiggly sound, not good. I need a mechanic" he sighed

Jake saw the man's face light up. Business had been slow this year at the gas station "My daughter is the best mechanic in town" he said loudly and Jake heard gasps of the name Marley from all around him "She can fix any bike in under an hour" the man smiled widely. Jake couldn't help but smile at the girls' name. It was cute. He agreed to have his bike fixed by her and the man led him to the gas station.

He walked into the back of the gas station and saw someone underneath a Chevy. He smiled thinking that must be her "Hello? Are you Marley?" He asked and she came from underneath the car. She smiled nervously when she saw him, tucking a strand of hair, which had escaped from her ponytail, behind her ear. For a while they discussed the bike and she began fixing it.

"So Jake," Marley smiled, wrench in hand "When do you plan to leave this town?" She asked tying the arms of her overalls around her waist. "I mean, I want to get out of here too and I was wondering if you needed someone to keep you company on the road" She said ducking down behind the bike to hide her smile

"Im sorry little darling, but I ride alone, unless I find that special someone" Jake sighed "And I don't like getting tied down to people so I doubt that will happen" Jake moved closer to the bike and watched her examine all of the parts. She reached into the engine and started fiddling with the parts like her life depended on it. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't upset that he'd turned down her offer.

They heard something click inside the bike and Marley pulled out a small scrap of metal and smiled "That is what your problem was" Marley said placing it in his hand and accidentally wiping the engine oil across her face. "Maybe that special someone is right in front of your eyes. She might not be the prettiest or the most confident and you might have to look past what she looks like to see the real her and how perfect you'd be together"

And as she finished speaking their lips crashed together. Jake's hand held the back of her head so she couldn't pull away. Marley smiled and moved her hands to the back of his neck, playing with the fine hairs that were at the top of his neck. Their lips moved in time with passion and they both felt the sparks flying between them. Jake had never felt like this about anyone before. It amazed them both that they could feel so much love in a couple of seconds for someone they had only just met moments before.

Jake eventually pulled away and saw Marley, her eyes filled with hope and happiness. She blushed and looked away nervously and Jake gave her a comforting smile in return. Marley giggled slightly as Jake pulled their lips together again. "Marley, your perfect but I'm not good enough for you" Jake sighed stroking her cheek

Ryder strolled into the gas station and watched the whole affair going down. He couldn't help but feel a stabbing sensation of jealousy. It should be him kissing Marley and not that leather jacketed, trouble stirrer that just waltzed into town. Just as they separated for the second time Ryder walked into the room "Um…Marley, Your Dad wants to talk to you" Ryder said awkwardly fixing the position his glasses rested on his nose.

Marley sighed unhappily and said goodbye to Jake. Little did she know that would be the last time she saw him. As soon as Marley left the gas station Jake cleaned up his bike, left the money on the counter and fled the town. He couldn't get tied down to someone, that's not what he wanted. After Marley had talked to her Dad she went back to the gas station to find that Jake had left. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She'd never felt like that about someone before and he just left, without a warning. As soon as Jake left he knew it was the biggest mistake he ever made.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, back with a second chapter already! This chapter is based on my favourite musicals, All Shook Up. I changed the ending a lot. I'm going to try and write the next chapter today as well :)  
- Alice xoxo


End file.
